Mr Brightside
by connora
Summary: Harry has fallen for her. But she doesn't know, or so he thinks. When things get out of control and Harry's emotions are toyed with, will he tell her? Based on the Killer's song.


Mr. Brightside

Flashback

Harry walked away from her, as she truned the conrner, her hair glistened in the moonlight. How stupid he was not to have told her the truth. She was everything to him. Since he was 14. And now, he'd lost. She was taken. She belonged to someone else. And he was left standing, with the rose he had planned to give her. Sighing coldly, he walked away, dropping the red rose that fell gracefully to the ground.

End Flashback

Harry sat in his favorite chair in the common room. It was where he always sat when the mere thought of her crossed his mind. The flickering fire caught the refelection of his glasses. He tried to convince himself that it was the right thing. 'Let het chose. If she wanted you, she would have told you,' was his favorite line. He talked to Ron about it, but he was no help. 'I can't talk to her for you,' he would say, 'Just tell her, maybe she feels the same way.' Hermione said the same thing, 'Most girls want to hear how he feels. Tell her.' He hated it. The same damn thing. They weren't in his position. They didn't know how bad his heart ached everytime he saw her. How much he walked to hold her when she walked by. How many countless nights he spent awake thinking about her? But how could they understand? They had each other. The careless schoolboy and the bookworm. They didn't understand, and no matter how many times he told them how he felt, they never would.

Flashback

Harry stood outside of the Gryffindor Tower. Why did she want to see him? His heart raced at the thought of her actually wanting to meet him in private. 'Maybe she knows. Maybe she feels it too.' Harry looked at his watch. It was almost 7:00. What could she possibly want if it was not to tell him that she wanted him? Harry glanced at his watch. It was almost 7. His mind raced with every possible scenario there way as to why she wanted to talk to him. Suddendly he heard her heals clicking on the ground. Tonight was the last dinner this school year. Harry, only in his 6th year, did not care too much as this was not his last night here. That made it all the more easy to slip away from the Great Hall. He saw her turn the corner. She wore a crimson dress. Silver lining. Hair in curls. He forgot to breathe.

"Hello, Harry," she walked up to him.

"Hi," he said, his palms sweating.

"I'm glad you could make it," she said gently.

"Sure . . . so . . . um, . . . what's this about?" he asked, nervously.

"Come here, and I'll tell you," she said, teasing, then throwing him against the wall.

He was shocked, and at the same time, thrilled. What was happening? She walked up to him, his back pressed against the wall.

"What----" he began, but she pressed her finger to his lips.

"Shh. Don't speak," she said.

He tensed, as her hand reached his shoulder. She moved closer, her lips meeting his. His body stiffened. But he gave in, savoring ever bit. It had finally happened. His hand met her lower back and hers graced his body. He didn't believe it. And apparently, she didn't want to.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, backing away from him.

"What?" he asked.

"Stop!" she yelled and ranaway.

What had just happened? She was just kissing him, teasing him, practically throwing herself at him. And now she was running. Another year wasted, another year gone. He was left alone, again.

End Flashback

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta gotta be down _

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

Harry stood up and walked to the window. There she was, sitting in the grass with Dean, of all people. Why him? Why not Harry? She was laughing. 'She must be happy,' Harry thought. He walked back over to his chair. Why was it like this, dammit? Why did she runaway that night? What was she so afraid of? What is so wrong with Harry that she feels she has to run? He didn't understand.

Suddenly, he heard her voice enter the room. Her sweet laughter. She came through the portrait, Dean on her arm.

"Good evening, Harry. I believe you know Dean?" she said.

"Yeah, hi," Harry said briskly.

"Hello," Dean said.

Harry watched the two of them settle on the couch. The clover dress she wore sparkled. Harry felt uneasy. But he wasn't about to leave the two of them alone. He heard her whisper something into Dean's ear. He whispered something back. She laughed. Harry felt his fist clench.

"Harry, if we're bothering you--" she began.

"No, not at all, go ahead," Harry said.

She smiled. His heart skipped a beat, but it wasn't something to be proud of. He tired to look the other way, but it was impossible. There she was, cozying up to Dean. If Harry had just told her, that could be him. He stole a glare, she saw him. Her gaze deepening, she pulled Dean close to her. A knot formed in Harry's stomach. Dean looked at her, a smile playing on his lips. She pushed him down against the couch. He looked surprised, but made no objection. 'Don't look, don't look,' Harry screamed inside his mind. But his eye was wondering. She kissed Dean, passionately. Harry wanted to run. But he couldn't. Where would he go? To bed? No. If he went to bed, he's end up with a rope hung round his neck. She pulled on Dean's tie, they got up. She walked to the bottom of the boy's dormitory stairs. She kissed him again. Then she walked upstairs, her hand entwined with Dean's. 'No!' Harry wanted to yell. 'Get up! Grab her arm and take her away!' But he just sat there, and watched her walk away, again.He heard her faint laughter as he heard something light fall to the floor. It was that clover dress. Her innocence was gone with that tender accessory. Harry stood up angrily. 'How could you let that happen? You idoit!' He tourmented himself. HE wasn't about to go up to bed. Not to see those two in a sweet slumber. He sat on the couch, making himself comfortable for what promised to be a long night.

_Now I'm falling alseep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he'e having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go_

The next morning, Harry woke up early. It was six. He stood up and looked out the window. Snow. A light coat had covered the groud over night. He walked to the bottom of the stairs to the boy's dormitory. 'Don't go up there. You're only going to get hurt. Don't do it.' His head said. But his heart had an entirely different opinion.

He slowly took steps up to the door. Surprisingly, heheard no noise. The door was getting closer. His heart raced. Finally, his hand reached the knob. 'Turn around and go back now. Stop.' He turned the knob.

"Hello?" he said softly, opening the door.

There was no one there, which wasn't really all that shocking. Everyone except for Dean and Harry had left for the Holidays. But Dean was gone too. Harry sighed and walked over to his bureau. He noticed that room was oddly clean. He half expected clothes to be threw about the room. But they were all gone. Even her dress. He took our some fresh clothes, but as he turned to leave, a sudden chill came over him. He turned to the window. It was open. And the wind was freezing cold. The crimson curtians billowing. He walked over to close them when a sound stopped him. He turned to see a distraught, weeping, girl on the floor, covered in nothing but a sheet.

"What happened?" he asked, walking over, helping her sit up and wrapping another blanket around her.

"Nothing," she uttered softly.

"You can tell me, it's alright," Harry said.

"No, just . . hold me," she said, closing her eyed.

Harry cradled her as she fell into his arms.

"I'm here now, it's okay, just rest," Harry said, kissing her onher forehead.

Harry said with her for 2 hours. She fell alseep within the first 5 minutes but he couldn't bear to leave her. Just being there made it seem like her was there with her forever.

"Harry, thank you," she whispered, got up and left.

She left him. Again. But that wasn't the point. What mattered to him, was what had gotten her so upset. There was only one logical answer. Dean.

Harry got up, got dressed and went to the Great Hall. There he was was. Harry walked up to Dean.

"Hey," Dean said, happily.

"Go to hell! What did you to her!" Harry yelled.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"You know who! Or are you confused by the many women slept with?"

"You mean-"

"Of course! I found her with hardly any clothes on lying in the cold! What the hell happened last night!" Harry said pulling Dean out of his chair.

"What do you mean? You were there-"

"What are you playing at? I was downstairs on the couch while-"

"While nothing. We were upstairs and well, uh . . . um, you know, and then she started acting funny. She was yelling and saying how much better you treated her. Then she ran downstairs screaming at me. She was hysterical. You said I was getting her upset. We started fighting and she got in the middle of it. She tired to stop it but she couldn't. You threw a punch at me. I swung at you. And then, she threw a vase that was meant for me, but hit you instead. You fell on the couch, knocked out. I left and I guess that she sat with you and then went upstairs."

Harry thought for a moment. At first he had no reaction. But after a minuet, it slowly came back.

Flashback

"Leave her alone!"

"Harry stop!"

"Stay out!"

"How dare you! Get out!"

"Go to hell!"

"Dean! No!"

"This doesn't concern you! Leave it alone!"

"I won't!"

"What are you doing! No-"

End Flashback

He remembered. Dean was right. She didn't want Dean. All this time, she wanted someone else. Harry.

_I just can't look it's killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy turniung saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullaby_

_Choking on your alibi's_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

Harry went back to the dormitory. He looked around but no one was there. 'Where did she go?' He thought. He went back into the common room and sat on the couch. 'She has feeling for me. All this time. It was clear now. She was trying to make me jealous last night. Then she must've felt bad about it.' Harry sat there the remainder of the say thinking. In that time, Dean never came back. She didn't either. At 10 of 7, he got up and decided to walk around the grounds and look for her.

He grabbed his coat and was off. When he got outisde, the cool air was bitter. He hoped that she was wearing a jacket if she was, at all, outside.

He strolled along the groud, the soft snow beneath his feet. 'Just give up on her. You don't want someone who will change they're mind about how they feel. She kisses you then hops in bed with Dean. Let her go. You don't need it . . . . But she wouldn't have put on this act if she didn't really care. Right? And there aren't and feeling between her and Dean. Don't let her get away, not again," Harry picked up the pace. Running around the castle. Looking left and right. Harry was too busy looking forward, that he didn't notice her behind him.

"Harry," she said, as he turned.

"Thank God you're alright," he said, looking at her. Dressed in casual jeans and a t-shirt with a brown suede coat.

"Harry, I've been looking for you," she said.

"I was in the common room all day,"

"Oh, well, look . . I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean for it to go that far," she said.

"It's alright. I didn't even remember. But I do have a bit of a shiner," Harry said.

"Sorry, but I'm not talking about that,"

"I don't understand,"

"You woke up from being unconscious," she said.

Harry was puzzled.

"After Dean left," she said.

"I did?"

"Yes, and well, um . . . . . we kind of . . ." she stumbled, looking for the right words.

"We did?" Harry was shocked.

"Yes," she said, looking at the ground.

"Oh my God," Harry said.

"It's alright, okay? It just, doesn't mean anything. . . . At least not to me,"

Harry couldn't believe it. What was she saying? After all they'd been through? All of her mood swings had gone too far. He was no longer going to take it.

"Tell me something. Who do you love? Who is the one person you want to be with for the rest of your life,"

"Harry, I told you, it doesn't mean anything-"

"Just answer it,"

"But that's not-"

"Just answer the damn question,"

"Okay, well, I don't see my self with anyone, actually,"

"Really? Because I see something completely different. I happen to know someone who has, after having known you for about three years, fallen for you. Did you know that?" Harry was bitter.

"No, who?" she was amused.

"Me!" Harry yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah. Bit of a surprise? You should have known. But not once, not once ever did I say anything to you. You want to know why? Because I let you have your fun. I watched for jump from person to person and I've held my tounge long enough. . . . . . I love you . . . . Ever since I was 14! You've been nothing my every waking thought! But I can't take it! I don't care what you think or how you feel anymore! I'm not going to wait for you any longer! It's over! . . . . It's over,"

She was speechless.

"Harry . . . You want to hear something? I, a, kinda feel the same way. For about a year. But I wasn't about to walk up to you and profess my love. I was waiting for you. And after about a month, when nothing happened, I decided that I would make you jealous. All of theose boys that I went out with, Harry, nothing happened. At all. The most I did was kiss them. They can say what they want, but, truth, I'm not sleeping with anyone,"

"But Dean said-"

"Screw what Dean said. Harry, you were my first. My only. Last night, that was it," tears streamed down her face.

Harry was stunned. But one question remained.

"If you had all these feelings, then why did you try so hard to runaway?"

"I wan't trying. It was . . . . .I was scared. Everytime I got close to you, I got scared,"

"Oh what?"

"Of getting hurt. I knew about what happened between you and Susan 3 years ago. I'm not stupid,"

"What you heard was bull. She broke up with me, alright. You would think that she'd brag about that instead of acting like some poor damsel. And I never once cheated on her like she said. You know me better then that. Well, At least I thought you did," Harry said.

"I didn't know who you believe,"

"Well, now you do,"

"Yeah, I do," she said.

Harry didn't know what to say next.

"Um . . . . Harry, I have to go, but, I'll see you around," she said, turning.

"No," Harry grabbed her arm, "I let you go too many times before, I'm not making that mistake again," Harry pulled her close and they kissed.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta gotta be down _

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

Harry sat by the fire in the common room again. He was happy. For once. For him, sitting in the common room by the fire meant that something was wracking his brain. But he was fine. At least. Right now, she was down in the Great Hall, getting something to eat. Everything in the lsat three days had gone unbelievably well. They had a long talk about their history and what the planned to do about it. They both decided to take it one step at a time. They weren't officialy together, but there was more then a silenced friendship. Harry sat there for about an hour before falling asleep. When he awoke, it was 4 hours later. She still hadn't come back. Harry got up and walked around the castle grounds. Hurriedly, he ran. But she was no where; He never saw it coming.

_Now I'm falling alseep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he'e having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go_

Cho Chang walked down the corridor that led to the outside. She was looking for Harry. She had just come from the Great Hall. She wanted to talk to Harry all day, but thought that he needed some time to think. With everthing that had happened, she thought he may have needed to be alone. She stepped onto the snow. Breathing in the cold air. She looked down. There were drops of a red colored substance followed by some foortprints. She became uneasy. She followed them, along with the crimson trial. There was more of it. A lot more. Her heart started pounding. She started running. 'What is going on?" she thought. 'Please don't let it be Harry. Please, not now.' She ran. Her hair billowing as she rain. She stopped. There was something on the ground. She picked it up.

"Oh God! No!" She raced.

"Dear God, please don't," she stopped. There was something lying in the snow a few yards ahead of her. Someone or something was bent over it. She was afraid to walk closer, but she did. Slowly, she began to see who the people were. Blood stained on the ground was Harry Potter. Pale and not breathing. Bent over him, was a young girl. His lover. Ginerva Weasley.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Cho asked, resting her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sorry I didn't say it, sooner,"

Cho didn't understand, but she knelt down beside Ginny, dropping what she picked up eariler; a piece of a ripped clover dress.

Standing behind a shadowed tree, was a tall figure. He was holding the handel of a broom. In the other hand was the rest of a ripped clover dress.

"She should have left it alone," Dean said, throwing the dress down.

_I just can't look it's killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy turniung saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullaby_

_Choking on your alibi's_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

_I never . . . . _

_I never . . . . _

_I never . . . . _


End file.
